Dispensers have been installed in many locations where there is a need for the convenient dispensing of material, such as soap, sanitizer, or moisturizer therefrom. Because these dispensers provide a convenient source of material, they offer opportunities in which informational content can be communicated to the users of the dispenser.
Unfortunately, existing dispensers fail to provide a system in which advertisements or other informational content can be provided, and as such, opportunities to communicate such messages with the users of the dispensers are lost. And while existing dispensers can be replaced with new dispensers that can display informational content, such an endeavor is generally cost-prohibitive and results in waste.
Therefore, there is a need for a utility panel that can be easily retrofit to an existing dispenser. Additionally, there is a need for a utility panel that can be retrofit to an existing dispenser having a compatible backplate, which provides a system to display informational content.